Dream or Reality?
by jules4
Summary: Sorry everyone for taking so long to put this up, but~~~ oh wellz. ^_^ Here's the next installment, chapter 4! Enjoy and please read and review~!
1. Dream?

Disclaimers:The characters that are from Tammy's world are Tammy's, and the characters I make up are mine.I think those who have read her series know who's are what and what are who's.If that made any sense, haha I doubt it.Read and Review and Enjoy.Oh yeah this is like the remake of the "Dream or Reality?"This is a totally different one.I had a big brainstorm come in and I don't want Misao in the time period where Jon and Thayet are King and Queen.Okay, no more spoilers…Read and Review please… and ENJOY!

Is this a Dream?

By Jules

Chapter 1~ Do Dreams Come True?

Misao was clearly dreaming, she couldn't remember most of it, just that it was very surreal.It couldn't be virtual reality games but nothing could beat something like a good old dream.She remembered vaguely of ladies in distress and a prince charming coming to the rescue.She loved faerie book stories.The bell ringing woke her up from her dream.That and the combination of the most arrogant male in the whole high school to come up to Misao's desk was not a good sign for lunch break.

With dread she looked up to find him standing very close to her.She stared at him with disdain; he was handsome.The only thing she would ever admit to.There was that fact he was the president of the class, also first at everything in sports and high marks.His body was lean and well honed, to his tall frame.His voice was deep for his age.Any girl would love to be given an ounce of the attention that Misao was getting from him.Except for Misao."So Misao, have you decided on who you were going to the junior dance with?"Leaning a tad bit too close for comfort while he asked.It wasn't that she hated him.It's just that he was too persistent.She refused becoming his girlfriend, and told him she didn't like him.Yet here he was trying to ask her to the dance, or questioning her if anyone tried to ask her.

"No, I'm not going with anyone.I'm probably going to go with a couple of my friends."Misao said very calmly.She placed her hands negligently on the top of the desk.

"Aren't I a better plan than going with a bunch of friends?"Placing his hand boldly on top of one of Misao's hands.

She slid her hand out of his grip."Soujiro, when I said I didn't want to date you, also meant I didn't want to be with you.Do you get what I am saying?"Misao said each word with force.

"I don't believer you're still pining over that half wit, who doesn't even talk much."Soujiro said.

"You leave Akito alone.Just because he doesn't speak as much as you do doesn't mean he's a halfwit."She was embarrassed to know that he knew that she liked Akito.The fact that Akito didn't know and none of her peers knew made Misao wonder how Soujiro find out.It meant he was spying on her every move.

"If you don't go with me to the dance tonight.I'll tell your pretty boy that you like him."Soujiro said.He didn't look very handsome when he was mad.But others thought he looked a bit sexy.Misao almost gagged at that thought.

"Fine, I'll go with you.But to think you had to resort to foul play to get a date with me is pathetic."Misao said.

"Well if you actually told lover boy, maybe I wouldn't have to…or maybe you are just playing us both?"He laughed as he walked away.

Misao had to admit that Soujiro was right about one thing.If she did tell Akito how she felt she wouldn't be going through the torture of going out with Soujiro.

Akito walked by, he smiled at Misao.She smiled back at him."I heard him threatening you."He said.

Misao stared at Akito closely.What did he just say?Did he just say he heard our conversation?Does that mean he knew that she liked him?

"He really shouldn't threaten you by telling whoever you like that you do like him" Akito said sincerely.

Misao didn't think he knew, she heard the sincerity in his voice.It wasn't that of someone who knew the other liked him."I know."She smiled."But…"

"You should really tell whoever you like that you like him.Don't let a third person tell that person about personal business."Akito said.Raising his glasses.

"I…" Misao replied.The bell rang for class to start in three minutes.

"Well I gotta go.Just came to see a friend and I saw you in distress."Giving her a wink he walked off to the neighboring classroom.

"Letting out a big sigh she propped up her book and snuggled into her folded arms, using them as pillows.Modern history bored her.

Akito was not quite six feet, with brown eyes.He wasn't in any sports clubs or in any student councils.But everyone knew he was smart and athletic.Soujiro on the other hand needed to always prove he was #1 while Akito stayed in the background.Akito was built to play football, soccer, and basketball.He was scouted to play pro, but he always refused.Misao was happy to just stay in the background and watch him.Smiling she went back to dreaming.

~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~

Misao stretched both arms up in the air.She yawned.She wondered why no one tried to wake her up or hear a teacher yell at her for sleeping in class.Misao focused her eyes around her classroom.

"AAAAAAAH!" She screamed.Footsteps and the door opened to many people rushing to the bed.

"Princess is something the matter?"A strange looking man said.

Misao opted to say yes there's something the matter.Where in the world was she?She did not just wake up at her desk.It was in a fluffy bed.A very pink fluffy bed she was in.The bright side was that Misao didn't think she was going to the dance with Soujiro.Damn!She was going to tell Akito she liked him today.Double damn!

"Nothing is the matter.I just had a nightmare."Misao smiled.

"We will leave then so you can slumber.Your maid will wake you.You have a ball in a few hours.We must not keep the prince waiting."The old man said with a little lilt of perversity.

"Hmm…yes the ball…the prince.No problem." She smiled.Will you just get out and stop bowing all of you.

Misao was a princess in her dreams?Well she can go along with this.Plus she was going to meet a prince.Sure.Why not? If she has this right, the prince should be handsome.Maybe since it's a dream the prince will be Akito.But if she went back to sleep would she wake-up or would the maid wake her up so she can dress her to meet the prince.Misao would love to meet the prince but this dream just felt very wrong.Anyways she had to tell Akito she very much liked him a lot.Easily persuaded by fluffy pillows and fluffy sheets, she fell back to sleep.

It was worse than she thought when the maid woke her up to dress.This dream is seriously not natural.What the hell is that thing the maid is walking over with?It looks kinky.Is that a dress…oh My Lord…it can't be that.No.I won't wear that.But…"Um…do I have to wear that?" Misao asked the maid.

"Why yes your highness.You refuse to go anywhere without wearing this.And it's the thing to wear.It makes your waist very small and slim.Please let's hurry, we don't want to make the prince and his parents wait for you.Only the immediate family and you are to dine before the ball."The maid said.Misao found out a lot from the maid."Oh, I'm so happy that you are getting betrothed to the prince.He is very handsome with black hair and very blue eyes."She chattered on about the prince's features.But Misao was not listening.Betrothed?To the Prince, that has black hair and blue eyes?That's not Akito!She was dressed before she knew it.The maid was very efficient indeed, and Misao didn't protest while being dressed like a paper doll.

She stared in the mirror.At least she looked like herself.Sure the only difference was, which didn't shock her much was the color of her hair.It was yellow, very feathery.Her eyes were a bit round and her nose was small and straight.Misao's lips looked a little bit too puckered.Hell she looked like a stupid blond bimbo, with blue eyes.What was her dream thinking?She wanted out.Plus her hair looked to damn good for that to be her hair.

"Now your highness, please stay here.One of the footmen will escort you to the dining area."She twittered, yes an actual twitter.Then she left.Misao sat down looking at her reflection, while she waited for her escort.

~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Raoul can you believe them?"Jon said."They are giving me a betrothed, and I have no say about it."

"Well you have to get married sometime.You are the only heir to the throne, besides your cousin.But your parents want you on that throne.Some men would love to have a beautiful girl given to them."Raoul pointed out.

"I was thinking of someone else to marry instead."Blushing he turned away from Raoul's probing stare.

"Hmm…I know every gossip there is to know and this I have never heard of.Spill it." Raoul said.

"It's nothing.Well it's nothing now.I can't refuse.Not when my mother is smiling at me with such a rapture."Jon said forlornly.

"I know Aunt Lianne has her days of happiness and you just can't break that joyful mood.It'd be like talking candy away from a baby.Anyway, it's something to see instead of her being ill Jon."Gary said.

"It's true.I'm happy mother is so happy."Jon said.

"I hear that this girl is very pretty but not very intelligent.But I'm sure you won't be talking much when you get married."Raoul coughed.Gary whistled while looking away.

"Next thing I need is for Alan to make fun of this situation."Jon knew Alan's reaction.Alan would joke but Alanna would be hurt.What should he do?

"Too late, Alan's here."Gary said.Dragging Raoul out.

"Hey Alan we'll just leave you to poke fun at good ol' Jon here."Raoul grinned.

"I will."Alan grinned back.

The door shut and Alanna turned to face Jon."What is going on?I heard about the betrothal." 

"I can't undo what my parents have done.An alliance with one of the nobles, it has already been signed.I haven't seen my mother so happy also."Jon whispered.

"So we can't be together?"She said that in a very small voice. 

"We have to separate.Be apart. I can't stand it!"Jon said, very frustrated with the situation.

Alanna stared at him."This is really painful for the both of us."Alanna saw his frustration, knowing this she tried to be the cold one."I know.But we have to."

"I'll always love you."Jon said.

"Don't. It'll make it harder for us."Alanna said.She leaned into his body.She rested her head for maybe the last time, on Jon's shoulder."My prince, don't say something that might be true when you see your princess at dinner."Alanna whispered in his ear.Jon had his eyes closed."I will always hold you in my heart, love you."She kissed him lightly and retreated towards the door.Jon heard the click as the door closed.He still felt Alanna in his arms. 


	2. First Meeting or First Kiss?

Disclaimers: I hope you like this it's chapter two

Disclaimers:I hope you like this its chapter two!Yay?Hope you liked chapter one.I'll try to write a little bit faster.But it's really hard when you have writer's block.Well these characters don't belong to me they belong to Tamora Pierce.Misao and any other accompanying characters belong to me.I made them all up. ^_^.v..Enjoy and don't forget to Review.Thanx.

Chapter 2~ First Time

By jules

Misao was all primped up in her dress, fidgeting with her skirts.She heard the door open.Finally, she was going to escape this very pink room.

The footman was very girlish.Was it just her imagination or did the footman look angry?Copper hair cut short, purple eyes and girly lips.The skin was fair. " So you're the one that the prince is betrothed to?"The strange footman said.

"I guess I am?"Misao replied."Aren't you supposed to show me down to the dining room?"She said, a little angry with this person.Why all these questions?"

"No I'm not.I came to see Jon's betrothed before the officially announced it at the ball.I don't like it.But I won't interfere.Don't break his heart or you'll hear from me again."Saying this, the strange young man left.

The footman came in like nothing untoward happened.Bowing, he offered his arm for Misao to grab.Having such a strange encounter with the strange young man.Misao could only go along with her overtly imaginative dream.Standing up, she placed her hand over the curve of the footman's elbow.He opened the door for her to exit and they then began down the hall to their destination.Misao noted all the ancient tapestries, rugs, paintings, and armory.Excitement bubbled up in every fiber of her bones.The footman abruptly stopped, bringing Misao back to the current situation.Similarly garbed men opened the doors to let Misao in.The perfect gentleman that he was, the footman ushered her in, bringing the chair back and settling Misao in.With that done, he stood in the background.

Misao was finally left to study her surrounding.This was definitely not the dining room.It was probably the waiting room.It wasn't cluttered with many objects.Actually it was very plain.No windows, just three flowered walls with pretty porcelain objects on a display shelf.There was a fireplace to one side with a mirror.In front of Misao was a semi-long table, the color of Ivory.Elegantly carved at the edges, Misao could tell it was partially in the medieval era.The exact time eluded her.There were two big sofa type couches and two chairs that allowed only one person to sit on.All of them were cushioned well.

The sudden noise in the quiet room alerted Misao.A young man came in.He didn't notice anyone being in the room.Maybe it was because the big chair hid Misao's small-framed body but he didn't notice.Misao wondered if this was her betrothed?As the maid described him, he did have black hair and blue eyes.He looked nothing like her Akito.He reminded her a little of Soujiro though.He was undeniably handsome.Akito was quiet but still something attracted him to her.This young man exerted masculinity.Shoving hands into pockets, he sullenly sat on one of the chairs.

Still not noticing her, she observed him.Oh he was handsome, what about his personality?All Misao saw was someone who did not want to be in this room.As if by magic he noted someone was in the room with him.Misao hoped to God he wasn't slow.But that still didn't mean that this dream was real.No she wouldn't believe it!

"I guess you're my betrothed."The young man said."What was your name again?"

Surprised at such informal greeting, Misao got used to being addressed to as 'princess' and 'your highness'.Maybe she was a little getting into this world than was wont to do."Well my name is Misao.What is yours?"She asked politely.

"Mine is Jon, well Jonathan of Conté at your service."Mock bow."But since we are to be married might as well call me Jon.I don't mind."He smiled.

That smile might make all the girls swoon.But Misao would not be swayed.Maybe a little swayed.NO!She thought of Akito smiling, his face, him playing sports, anything with Akito.She was fine really she was.She smiled just to prove it.

Jon had her just where he wanted her.Maybe he could easily persuade this girl like all the others to break the engagement.Better since she wasn't with her parents.It was easier to get rid of her.He'll be able to be with Alanna by this evening.The thought made him happy."Do you really want to be in a betrothal with me?"

"Do I have a choice?"Misao said."If I do, then no I don't want to be in a betrothal with you."She said frankly.

This Jon wasn't used to.Most girls would simper and toady him.Compliment him until he was ready to bolt out of the room.This girl had the gall to actually tell him that she didn't want to be betrothed to him.This was not normal.She should be happy to be marrying a prince, the next line to be king.Was she daft?"Why wouldn't you want to be married to me?"Jon said a little confused and peeved.

"Well, I don't know you for one thing.I would greatly like to know the person I am marrying.Plus it would be essential if I chose who I married instead of my parents choosing for me.I mean I am going to be with this person for how long?For the rest of my life, so it would be best if I knew and actually liked the person first.Don't you agree, your highness?"Misao said this without pause.Very proud of herself, she patted herself on the shoulder.Not literally.

"Yes, I agree.So we're both in agreement.We both don't want to be in this union.But I can't break it off, so it will be in our best interest if you told my parents."Jon thought that was a great plan.

"No.Why don't you tell them?I can't even consult this with my parents, as I know they aren't with me.They left me here to be at the kindness of your parents."Misao pointed out.

"Well someone has to tell them!And it won't be me!"Jon said this with force.

Damn!He doesn't look like Soujiro when he was mad.That would have made this so much easier to back away from.It was fun debating with him.Damn him."We'll see how the supper and ball turn out.If your parents are really bent on getting us married, then we have no choice."Misao said with much sense.

"I don't want to marry you that's why.I have someone else I want to marry!"Jon said this before he had time to think.He regretted saying them.She's going to cry in front of me, oh Mithros. 

"I hope you're not expecting me to still break it off with your parents just because you have a love interest already.I refuse the pleasure of telling your parents.I also have someone I like so we're in the same boat."She said bitterly.This dream is definitely not ending.What can she do but to go along?

"We are not on a boat, and why aren't you crying?"He told her already he liked someone he might as well be frank about it.

"It was just an expression.Did you expect me to cry?What are the ladies of this century made of to cry at such a stupid thing?"Misao said flippantly.

"Yes I did, all girls do.Well I thought most girls did."Jon said.This wasn't really what he was thinking of when he saw his betrothed.Sure she was pretty.Sure she had pretty hair, pouting lips, rosy cheeks, and pretty blue eyes.She was more Raoul's type.Maybe he could get him to flirt with her.He would think about it.

They were so into their conversation that they didn't hear the door open to let King Roald and Queen Lianne enter.It was funny in Misao's point of view.Jon's expression went from surprise to a blank expression.He stood up to greet them.Misao was all ready standing up to greet them.Point for her.

"Hello dear, it's so wonderful to finally meet you.We would have seen you sooner but we were so busy with council meeting after another."The queen said."I was barely able to put on this ball for you, announcing both of your betrothal."She smiled.She came towards Misao for a hug.Misao really couldn't refuse, so she hugged the queen back.This was not a good sign.The mom was a little too happy to see her.The father took a little getting used to.He smiled.What else could she do but smile back while she was still hugging the queen. 

"I agree with my wife, it's wonderful to meet you.Now I think it would be best to walk to the dining room, before our food becomes cold."The king said.

The queen dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief.Finally letting go of Misao.The queen took the kings arm, Jon and Misao faced each other.He smirked.She sighed.Point for him.She didn't know what he was waiting for.The queen and king were all ready by the door.They both looked over their shoulder.They were wondering what was keeping them from following their lead.

Oh my, don't tell me I have to place my hand on the curve of his elbow. From the look of bewilderment on her face, it satisfied the prince plenty.Point for him.He was gathering much too many points much to Misao's dislike.Two can play at his game.She didn't just place her hand on his elbow; she slipped her hand around his arm, coquettishly smiling up at him.There let's see what he would do next.

The little minx, he smiled.Definitely a challenge, he never backed away from a challenge.By the end of this day, he will have her fawning over him.

Misao knew he thought he was getting his way.He'll know differently.She's not the dumb little thing he thought she was.Whatever the rumors about her were.She would have to end it by the end of the day.They finally caught up to the King and Queen.

"Dear are you okay?Did you trip?You were hanging on Jon's arm for dear life."The queen commented.She was a little suspicious by the too close proximity the girl was next to her son.

"Oh yes, dear Jonathan balanced me when I tripped over my hem.Whatever would I have done if he wasn't there to break my fall?" She smiled up at Jon, patting his arm.She saw the strain it took him to smile back.Point for her.

"Yes mother, she was a little off balance.I never knew my bride was so heavy though.Your outward appearance doesn't do you justice."He smiled all the time he said this.Jon knew that made her angry.Point for me.

"Well never look a book by its cover."Misao said.

"Touché, miss brat."Jon whispered this in her ear.

His parents thought he was whispering something sweet in her ear to tell her it was all a joke.Ha!She would get him later for this embarrassment.

They finally got out of the waiting room with only a few battle scars, only verbally of course.Both forgetting they had to break their engagements.Cupid was working in the weirdest ways.

They arrived at the dining hall, it was all set for four people and there was a tremendous amount of food.

This is for four people?!Misao couldn't believe they use that much food for only four people.She couldn't help but notice that it might be for the special occasion. 

They were all seated, the king and queen on both ends.Misao and the prince were placed to face each other.She couldn't stand staring at him all throughout dinner.The prince on the other hand looked pleased, like the Cheshire cat.Damn him.What about the girl he so undyingly loved?Actually it was hard to admit but she forgot about Akito while she was arguing with him. She felt like she was cheating on Akito, but he doesn't even know I even liked him. So it wouldn't be cheating…if she flirted a little.Oh my no!She stopped her thoughts before they could go any further.She would treat this calmly and rationally.This was no way to treat a dream.

Jon was eating his dinner, watching her covertly while he was slicing his roasted pork.She was the combination of Alanna and some of the palace ladies.It wasn't a bad combination.Alanna was right about one thing.He might start to actually like this girl. But he wanted to be with Alanna forever.Damn!Alanna still wants to go on an adventure after she tells the world of her secrecy as a girl.But will she stay for him?Bitterly, reality struck him hard.No she wouldn't.She loved him back but not to that extent.She won't give him all of herself.Afraid of commitment, ladies complained men didn't have commitment.Ha!But will this lady do for me?He observed her eating.She knew her proper tableware without blunder.She was a princess.He forgot that mostly when they were talking.She talked so plainspoken that he forgot she was a princess also.So she was a Carthaki princess.The emperor there was a bit evil.It seems to have skipped a generation.She was honest and very much a vixen to the first degree.It wouldn't make the marriage boring at least.Mentally hitting his head, he had to stop this trail of thought.She wasn't in his plans, Alanna was, even thought she refuses to be.Damn!Why won't Alanna be his bride, yet be jealous if he had one?

Misao stared up at the prince, so he was having inner turmoil.His face was like an open book in a way.

"So Princess Celia how is your stay at the palace?"The queen inquired.

"What?"The prince shouted out, looking at Misao all the time.

"Jonathan, sit down, don't you know your own betrothed's name?"The king said.

"I thought it was Misao."He pointed out.He sat, but still stared at Misao.

"No it's Celia of Iliniat she has a little toddler brother if I remember correctly.His name is Kaddar?"The queen asked.

"Yes.You're correct."Misao just played along.Oh my god, how did this happen?

"I thought your name was Misao?"The little bugger prince wouldn't let that go.

"Well my father called me Celia, I like being called Misao though."Misao said.She took a bite of her dinner.

"Are you sure about that?"The prince stared at her with those piercing blue eyes.

"Yes."She said.

"Oh then we'll call you Misao."The queen said, very obligingly.Misao was starting to like the queen.She's just too nice.Damn.I can't like his family like this.

"Yes, let's call her Misao.The name sounds a little like the Islands off the shore of Yamani.Yes I recall I have an ambassador over there, it's called the Yamani Islands."He smiled.Damn.Why do all of them have to be so agreeable?

"What a coincidence. But I never went there before."Misao said straight face.

"Yes, well we don't know much about them.We get much of a sources from the information our ambassador brings in."He began spooning his soup.

"Very interesting.I would love to read about them."She smiled.Could there be something like Japan in this world?Oh my god, is she believing this is a different world from her own?

"If you come tomorrow around noon time I would love to let you read the reports about them."The king offered.

"Then it's a date!"Misao said smiling impishly up.

"How about this why doesn't Jon come also and you can both read them.He does need to brush up on other countries.I'm too old to date a young beauty like you.My Lianne is enough for me."He smiled indulgently at his queen.

She smiled back.They loved each other very much.Misao can see it in their eyes.Damn she hated lying to them every time.But what was she supposed to do.She was dreaming while in class, and she woke up to this world?That would definitely put her in the category of loony bin city.So the best thing was to shut up.

Jon was looking at her a little bit too much.She avoided his eyes as best as she could.Damn, he's a little too persistent.

"Well, Misao dear.We must be going to the ball, and to greet all our guests."The queen stood up and walked over to where Misao was sitting."You didn't eat that much dear! Didn't anything taste good?"She asked.

"No, I must be nervous.All these new people to meet and talk to."She smiled.She was actually afraid to meet these people.

"Dear don't worry, you'll have Jon by your side the whole time.He'll be your guide."The queen smiled.

"Yes I'll introduce you to all my friends."He was by her side.How'd he get there so quickly?

"Now Lianne, let's go.Jon and Misao can come a little later.Jon explain to her all about our ball, and what to do and what not to do."The king told Jon.It was more an order than asking.

They left, leaving Jon and Misao alone together.

Jon curved his fingers around her arm, caressing it.That brought shivers down Misao's back.

"What?"She looked up at his face.

"So what is your real name?"He asked.Leaning in, his face inches away from hers.

"It's Misao.I didn't lie."She said.His face was getting closer with each breath she took.Was he going to kiss her?

"Hmm, you are really pretty.I wonder…" He dragged her to his body.Her breasts crushed against his chest.He cradled her back with his arm.Misao had no doubts he could bring her body closer if he wanted to.Which Misao didn't want at all?

"What are you doing?"She asked breathlessly.Damn! She had to be cool about this.

"I was wondering if your lips are as kissable as they look."He traced her lips with one of his fingers.Oh he knew he was being mean.He had to do this just so she would be scared enough to break the betrothal.He was having a bit of fun though.

"Don't…What about the girl you love?"She asked.He twitched a little.

"We broke it off.You're the replacement."He brought his lips down, applying a little bit too much pressure to her lips.He bit Misao's bottom lip, bringing a little gasp from her.He probed the inside of her mouth.Trying to fight him was futile, but still.She tried struggling against him.He clamped his arm around her waist, stilling her whole body.Her body responded to his probing with too much warmth than Misao wanted.Her body betraying her; really didn't make Misao happy.It made her a little wanton.

He abruptly withdrew from the brutal kiss."I think you'll do fine."He smiled wickedly.

Slapping him wouldn't make her feel better."I think you'll do fine also."She smiled back at him.

He frowned.Brushing his hair with his fingers."You're supposed to be ranting and raving.You're not supposed to enjoy that."He said.

"Well I'm not.So what if you took my first kiss.You bastard."She stalked out of the room, slamming the door after her.

"Mithros give me strength!"He stalked after her.


	3. The Ball

Disclaimers: These characters belong to Tamora Pierce

Disclaimers:These characters belong to Tamora Pierce.They do not belong to me.I hope you like how the story is going.Read and Review…and enjoy!

Chapter 3~ Confrontations

By jules

When Jon finally reached the area where his parents and Misao were, Misao gave no sign of distress.Like that kiss meant nothing to her.Graveyard Hag!What in all of Tortall?She doesn't acknowledge anything.He fumed.The first guest to arrive was Duke Gareth of Naxen the Older and Younger.Jon slipped in line next to Misao.Shaking hands with his Uncle Gareth and was put into a headlock by Gary his cousin.

"They are very playful, it's great to see that they are so close in age."Duke Gareth said."Being a prince is hard to cope with.Good to see that he has some people who aren't daunted by a title."

"He has many groups of friends."The king replied.Pointed to the steady stream of pages and squires entering."They will be the eyes and strength for him when he is king."

"Let's hope they are."Duke Gareth replied.

"So mote it be." The king replied back.

Misao noted the strange young man that came to her room earlier.He must be one of Jon's friends?Some of them were eyeing her a little bit too closely.

Jon excused himself from the line.His friends were literally pulling his arm off.

"Jon was the girl you were next to, _the_ one?"Douglass said.Jabbing him in the ribs.

"Yeah, she is."He winced as he was jabbed.He rubbed his sides.

"Was I wrong Jon?She is a looker." Raoul said all proud of himself.

"And her tongue is waspish.What's your point?"Jon said dangerously.

"She isn't all that bad." Alan said.

"No she isn't." Jon said finally.

"Come on, I think everyone that's anyone is in the ballroom."Gary pushed Alan and Jon along.

"I didn't see Cousin Roger."Jon said.

"I did.He sweet talked your betrothed into the ballroom with her arm hooked around his."Alan said.She looked inquiringly at Jon.

"Well my little princess will just have to learn to wait for her future husband now won't she?"Jon said bitingly.

"Oh ho there.Jon you're thinking of her in that manner all ready?But your tone of voice speaks volumes. Why are you so angry?"Sir Myles asked.Scaring five young squires.

"Sir Myles, I wondered where you went."Alan smiled.

"Yes well, I had some accounts to go through.It took longer than expected.But I would never miss the announcement for the union of Prince Jonathan and Princess Celia."He smiled.But everyone who was watching Jon was a little puzzled.Jon's eye twitched when Sir Myles said 'Princess Celia'.

"Yes the joyous occasion.Let's go in before mother and father wonder where we have all ran off to." Jon said.His countenance changed dramatically like he was going to war.Whispers from his friends floated to his ears.But he didn't pay much attention to it.

"Well he does seem attached to the princess.I wonder what went on at dinner to make him so angry and possessive?"Raoul said."I would have loved to be a fly on a wall."He grinned.

"As long as he likes her it doesn't really matter.If he likes her then it'll be easier in the marriage, and when they produce an heir."Gary said.

"You're so technical about everything. No love."Raoul said.

"I'm not like you, I'm not a poet in an over grown body."Gary said.

Raoul scoffed."No we're just two big bodies, only used for defending the future king."He laughed.

"If you two are done trying to make fools over yourselves.Everyone is almost to the ballroom."Alan said.The buffoons.

"C'mon Alan, you're just jealous because you're smaller than us."Raoul teased.

"He can beat you in fencing and hand to hand combat.Please, don't insult the little tyke."Gary said, ruffling Alan's hair playfully.

Alanna sighed.They are so stupid but I love them.Why?I don't know."C'mon let's go.Our prince is signaling us."

"I hate the court ladies.All they do is simper."Raoul said.

"You're getting a bit cynical at such a young age."Alan said.

"When you've been at the court as long as I have.Yes you do get a bit cynical."Raoul said.

"I on the other hand have been at the palace as long as you have Raoul and I enjoy the court ladies immensely."Gary said.

"You're just the court flirt that's why."Raoul said.

"So are you.The ladies are very obliging to take a stroll with you."Gary smirked.

Alanna dragged the arguing two court flirts into the ballroom.She found Jonathan heading towards the princess.She sighed.So he is really attached to this girl.Only after one meeting he's this attached?What happened during dinner?

Jon while walking towards the princess; noted her flirting with Cousin Roger.What in great Mithros was she doing?She would never try to do that with him.Only to make him angry would she flirt with Jon, that made him angry.Looking at his future bride flirting with his cousin made him angry.Such little things concerning this lady made him angry.Why?He couldn't explain.Alanna never made him this angry.He should be happy that Misao doesn't want to marry him.Maybe it was the fact that technically she was _his_.That's why.The property value, to think she was property would make her angry.He smiled.But it made him happy.

Maybe he would make Raoul flirt with her.He needed to think.He really was getting attached to this lady too fast.He needed fresh air.Making a round trip around the ballroom, he found his friend Raoul talking to a young miss.Flirt."Raoul can I talk to you a moment?"Jon asked.Smiling at the young miss also.She blushed leaving the two alone.

"I see you made another conquest."Raoul said dryly.

"Oh please, the girl was staring at you before she left.Plus you have about every court lady simpering."Jon pointed out.

"That's beside the point.Anyways what did you want to talk about?" Raoul asked.

"I wanted you to flirt with the princess.See if she flirts back with you.Maybe that'll give mother and father to break off the betrothal.If they see her flirting with random people."Jon said.

"I doubt it.But it would be my pleasure."Raoul said.Punching Jon on the shoulder, he left to find the sweet princess.Jon went to get some fresh air.

Jon breathing in the night air; was not alone on the terrace.Alanna was with him.She smiled slightly."So you found me."Jon said smiling.

"Well it was really easy.I saw a retreating figure, and it's really hard to not find you.

"What do you want Alanna?"He said in a low voice.

"I want to know, do you feel anything for your betrothed?Was I right that you might actually like her?"Alanna asked.

"What do you want me to say? 'Yes I do like her?'"Jon said.Turning around facing her.He regretted saying it.The hurt in her beautiful purple eyes made him hurt.Brushing his hair aside, he was very agitated."I'm sorry, I'm just very confused.You say one thing and mean another thing.It's hard to even get an 'I love you.'"

"Is that what you want?"Alanna was mad, real mad."An 'I love you?'"She asked.She turned from hurtful to angry in an instant.Her temper is something that can be turned on like a mage flashing fire in his hands.That simple.

"Doesn't anyone that loves another want his future bride to say 'I love you'?"He asked.He started to get angry too.

"Well I'm sorry if I can't give you that commitment! Sorry I can't say 'I love you' as flippantly.But there is one thing that's wrong with your statement."She said.Poking his chest.Jon grabbed Alanna's wrist.She pulled but he wouldn't let go.

"What's wrong?That I consider you my bride?"Jon said.

"I am not your bride.Lady princess in the ballroom will soon be yours.Why don't you throw and ultimatum at her head?" Alanna twisted her wrist out of his grasp.She would bruise but it was better than being held captive in his grip.

"Yes she will be my bride.Yes she will share my bed.Gladly would I replace you, maybe I'll produce dozens of children.She felt very soft and pliant in my arms.Not cold as you are acting towards me."He spat out.Cruel wasn't the word for what he did.But he couldn't take back what he said.

"Alanna ashamed and sad that he would say such awful things.She punched him in the face.Alanna on the other hand felt no qualms about slapping/punching people.She stalked off leaving him alone on the veranda.

Jon staggered from the punch.Still numb from the pain, he wiped blood from the side of his lips.Damn she had a tough right hook.He stayed on the veranda for some odd minutes.

~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Misao noted Jonathan wandering outside on the veranda, closely followed by the strange young man.A tap on her shoulder, she looked up to find a very tall, burly young man.He was handsome in a way.Unruly brown hair that curled cut short around his face.His brown eyes intelligent yet had a hint of mischief.

"Yes?"Misao said.

"I was wondering if I could sit here beside you?" He asked.

"Hmm…I don't know.Should I be worried that you might flirt with me as you have the other court ladies or should I let you flirt with me?"Misao said.

The young man laughed.Misao thought he was definitely handsome when he laughed."Nobody ever said you were funny."The young man said.

"And who do I have the pleasure of amusing?"Misao said.

He made a courtly bow, bringing attention to some of the ladies and gentlemen in their general vicinity. "I am Raoul of Goldenlake."

"I'm…" Misao was about to say.

"I know who you are…you are Princess Celia."He said.

"Please call me Misao."She said.

"Misao it is then.I'm a friend to your soon to be betrothed."He said.

"Then I must flirt with you.It would make him angry wouldn't it?"Misao said.

Raould laughed again. "May I take a seat?"

"Yes you may."She indicated to the chair next to her.He sat close by her.He was made to play football.

"Now I have to make you laugh.You made me laugh twice."Raoul said seriously.

"I didn't know there were rules to flirting." Misao said.

"Of course there are.There are rules to many of life's greatest pleasures."He said.

She laughed. "And what pleasures are we talking about?"

Raoul smiled wickedly."Jon will teach you that."

"Hmm…we will see."She said.

Raoul thought her laughter were like little chimes, very pretty and cute."I'm jealous that Jon's marrying such a beauty.Would you please reconsider?"He asked.

"So tempting.But I must refuse.I love another."She said sobering up.

"Who?Jon?"Raoul asked.

"No." Misao said.

"Does he know?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

"No do not say you have fallen in love with me.We only met only a few minutes ago.Very shocked I am."Raoul teased.Breaking the uncomfortable silence.

She laughed, not a fake laugh but the kind that just made you want to hug and laugh along.Raoul thought it was dangerous to think along those lines.

"We are even now."She said, eyes twinkling from mirth."I haven't laughed like that in a long time.I think we are attracting attention." She said.

"Who cares, I must introduce you to some people.They would be delighted to meet you."He said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jon saw Misao whatever her name is, laughing with Raoul.She laughed very sweetly.What did Sir Myles call them?They learned this in class. They could capture you with their singing making men impervious to anything.But with one look to these ladies and then they will turn into stone?Yes, they were called Sirens.

Stepping out of the corner of the wall he tapped his friend Raoul on the shoulder."I see you have made my lovely betrothed laugh prettily."Raoul looked slightly guilty.He looked up.

"Jon your…" Jon silenced Raoul before he could say anything more.

"She's a delight."Raoul said.Misao was staring at Jon.

She gave him a questioning look. "I was wondering if you would like to take a stroll outside."Raoul's shoulder blocked some of Jon's face.The part that was a little puffy from Alanna's punch.

"Sure, you look like you need a talk."She said.She glanced away from Jonathan and smiled warmly to Raoul. "It was wonderful to meet you.I'd love to see you again."

"We will, I'll make sure of it."Raoul said."Can I have a dance later?" He asked.

"I can't dance very well."Misao admitted.

"Neither can I.Maybe another chat session, I can always introduce you to my friends?"He said.

"Okay.I'll be back."She said."Let's go."She took Jon's arm.

"I'll see you later Raoul."Jon said.

"Sure."Raoul replied.


	4. Thoughts

Disclaimers: These characters don't belong to me

Disclaimers:These characters don't belong to me.They belong to Tamora Pierce.I only claim Misao, Soujiro, and Akito.So please read and review.Plus enjoy the mayhem.Where two stubborn people butt heads…

Chapter 4~Thoughts

By jules

Jon escorted Misao outside to the veranda."So what would you like to talk about?"Misao asked.Direct little thing isn't she?Jon mused.

"I just felt like having company outside."He said.

She peered around to actually look at him."What?"He asked.

"What happened to your face?"She asked.

"I just had a little accident."He said.

"Yes you did.Did your accident consist of bumping your face towards someone's fist?"She said sarcastically.

"No."He said.Holding his anger and embarrassment in check.

"Let me get a better look at your face."She pulled his face in a little bit too close.Oops.She backed a step away.Jon had a better idea.He came a step closer."We are not going to play 'who gets to chase whom'."She said sternly.

"But it's so much more fun, plus you get to see my bruised up face close and personally."Jon said.

"For whom is it fun for?And me seeing your face a step back is going to be as close and personal as it gets."She replied.

"For both of us." He said."We should get to know each other better."He stated.

"I don't mind getting to know you.But you want to get to know my body, while I want to get to know your personality.There is a difference."She said.

"No actually you get to know a lot about that person after you sleep with one another.Body and mind."He said.Staring at her directly.Misao turned around, playing with the sash that went around her dress.She swung it around like a flag, fascinated by the sheerness of the fabric.It flowed in a simple way, yet with intricacy.She stopped herself from getting distracted.

Jon was looking at the profile of her back.He could see as she gradually step by step walked farther from him, she swung her hips slightly.Something Alanna couldn't quite accomplish.Jon was watching her so closely; he was surprised when she turned to face him.

"Well what if I don't want to?" She stared at him, with questioning eyes.She started walking back to him.

"What if I seduced you to wanting to?"He asked.He walked towards her meeting in the middle.He brushed her right shoulder slightly with his right hand.

Misao could feel his bare hand brushing her shoulders, as she stared at Jon.She shivered, goose bumps forming along her arm.Jon mistaking the shiver, thinking she was cold.He took off his jacket, the tunic that covered his dress shirt underneath.He covered her up with it.Misao didn't realize how broad his shoulders were until she was wearing his jacket.He looked like he fit perfectly in it, while she looked like she was playing in her father's closet.He rubbed his hands along her arms, trying to keep her warm.They stared into each other's eyes.Misao was thinking, is this where they kiss?He'd already stolen her first kiss, might as well take her second kiss also.She sighed.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered.His face came closer to her face.Misao knew she had to stop this craziness.It wasn't right!Akito was supposed to be the one she had to kiss not him.

She just couldn't protest, her mind was screaming, "Akito! Akito! Akito!"But her heart and desires were smirking and chanting, "He's right there for the pickings, and don't you wanna know how he kisses the second time?It's not like the first time was bad.Eh?"

"Oh I got lost finding the ballroom."Sir Myles said, interrupting Jon and Misao's close proximity to each other."I was wondering where it was, this is the veranda isn't it?Are you enjoying yourself your Highness?"He addressed Misao.

"I'm doing wonderfully.I love the ball, so many nice gentlemen."Misao said.

"Yes, they are nice.You two should come inside, the night's getting very nippy.As I can see the princess is cold.Will you let this old rag tag man escort you inside your highness?"Sir Myles asked.

"I'd be delighted."She smiled.Walking towards Sir Myles, Misao looked over her shoulder."I'll see you inside."She smiled at Jon.

"It's a promise."He said.

Misao took Sir Myles right arm and walked in a leisurely pace towards the glass door leading to the ballroom.

"I see you have entranced the prince, my dear."He said."Is it all right for me to be informal with you?"

"Yes it's okay.I don't know if I've entranced him, or more I make him want to throttle me."She smiled.

"You're the only lady that I know of besides someone else I can name that makes him want to throttle you."He said.

"Who is this amazing person?Maybe we can gang up on him."Misao said.

Sir Myles chuckled."I think you two together will just give the prince a headache.More likely run away from the palace."He smiled, patting her hand."Just handle him as you are now.I'm sure you two will learn to love each other."He said.

"That is long in the running.I don't even know if I want to marry him."Misao said in earnest.This gentleman was very kind to her.Misao hoped that he didn't expect them to truly get married.

"Well you haven't much choice in the matter.I see the king and queen want you to come up to the podium to announce your betrothal."Sir Myles said.

Misao was a little apprehensive in going up to that podium.Not to mention Jon wasn't anywhere to be seen.

The king and queen were making hand motions, urging her to step up to the podium.Misao thought to herself; it's now or never.Her dream was taking a very drastic and surreal turn to this whole world that she was dropped into.She braced herself and stepped up to the podium, taking the queen's hand into hers.Someone pressed his/her hand to the back of her spine.Nerves and stress combined made her a bit jumpy.She turned around too quickly her face was only a centimeter away from Jon's chest.

"Hello, did you miss me?"Jon asked.Steadying her and pulling her to his side, his left hand was around her waist and her whole back was pressed to his.It felt like her body was being molded into his, to fit.It wasn't a bad feeling, but nothing to get used to.She tried to pull away.This was bad, if she wasn't resisting too much.It didn't help that being cuddled like this was part of Misao's dream.

"No, I didn't miss you."She replied.Tearing her body away from his body.

"You lie."He said."Your body fits perfectly with mine.It's like we're meant to be."He grinned.

"You're just trying to make someone jealous aren't you?"Misao said suspiciously.His expression became more somber.She should really hit herself for reminding him of the girl he loves.

"No, I broke it off.We had a fight.The bruise was the result of our fight."Jon said.

"I seriously think you should reconcile yourself with her.It's not right.I don't even know if we're going through with this!We can't really become betrothed."Misao kept protesting, even though they were on the podium and in front of everyone.They were whispering to each other.Of course Jon and Misao were smiling.

Jon just put two fingers to her lips, silencing her protestations.

The king announced their betrothal while they were talking quietly together.Noticing the queen wanting them to come forward, they both simultaneously stepped up to where their majesties were.The captive audience was chanting for the estranged betrothed couple to kiss.

Misao wasn't happy with the turn of events.Why do high ranked people, want a kiss from them?Don't they think kissing in front of people supposed to be scandalous?How does Jon feel about public kissing?She moved her head towards Jon.He had no expression on his face.Was he as disapproving of kissing in front of people as she was?Her heart was glad, while her mind was sending warning signals.Misao was very confused.Jon on the other hand took the decision out of her hand.He tipped her chin up and possessed her mouth.He drank in her lips, nipping her bottom lip to open her mouth.Jon did everything flamboyantly; he gave the audience something to cheer for.After Misao was given a very sensual kiss, she had to take a few minutes to recollect where she was.The audience wanted an encore.Misao was looked up at Jon with big wide eyes.He can't be thinking of actually giving her a second kiss.Could he?His expression was that of something out of some trashy regency novel, the bad man who tries to ravish the unwilling.Or is it more like the hero trying to seduce the heroine.Misao really couldn't think with her hormones churning inside of her full force.She held up both hands, trying to hold him at bay.

"Jon…" Misao said weakly.

"We must appease our future people."Jon said, trying to be as agreeable as possible.Jon was being very agreeable to the audience and himself.Doesn't he ever think of what Misao wants?Her wanton heart was repeatedly telling her to go for it, to seize the day.While her steady mind was telling her to push him away and try to stop all these advances, and nip it in the bud.Her heart won out.

"Yes we should."Jon was surprised but he wasn't displeased."But, I want to do the kissing."She said.

"Are you sure you are up to it?"He asked.

"You won't be displeased."Was all Misao would say.

"You make me curious."Jon said in return.

"Don't I always?"She replied.

"I'm waiting."He said.He brought his face very close to hers.His eyes were on her, every movement being observed.She smiled.He thought he was being kissed on the lips, but she instead turned her head so she could place her lips on his neck.Gasps and some startled cries of alarm came from the audience.Misao took Jon's arm and placed them around her waist, and then slid her arms around his neck.She started to suck on his neck, a little nipping and a little tongue.To the audience it looked like she was kissing him.But Jon felt every nuance of what her mouth was doing to his neck.It was very pleasurable, and erotic.He closed his eyes in pleasure.She abruptly ended her ministrations to his neck and smirked up at him.He opened his eyes to watch her smiling up at him.The little minx, she had it in mind to do him in, right in front of everyone!He couldn't wait until he was alone with her.He would teach her a lesson in pleasure.It would be very enjoyable indeed!He wondered if he should wait until marriage or just seduce her?He looked at Misao.He decided to wait until the marriage.But that doesn't mean that he couldn't have fun with her in between. 

"So what did you think of my kiss?"Misao asked.

Jon leaned down to her ears, "I liked it a lot."He said."But don't do that again." He growled.Just to admonish her a little he nipped at her ear.

"Jon!Stop biting my ear!We aren't a bunch of animals."Misao said.

"You started it with you trying to mark me.I bet you did."He said, feeling his neck, he felt small bite marks.

Misao saw the distinct red marks of a hickey.She blushed.Oops, she truly did mark him.She smiled.I guess he truly is hers.She shook her head.Trying to fight off the feeling of losing reality."Well I didn't like that you had the upper hand."She retorted."I wanted to teach you a lesson."She said.

"I'll do the teaching, and you will learn the lessons I teach you."He said smiling indulgently.

"You son of a bi…" She was interrupted before she could continue cursing him by the king and the queen.They announced the ball to continue.And so it did.

Jon practically dragged her around the room so she could meet his friends.She remembered Raoul.She smiled as she greeted him warmly.She got to meet the red copper haired young man.He was very feminine.Misao wondered how this young man could be a squire when he's so small and slight.He must be swift and agile than the other ones.She met Gary, she remembered him, was the one giving Jon the headlock.Gary dragged her hands to his lips, Misao's eyes widened."I have not met such beauty in such a long time.It's sad that it must be wasted on Jon."Gary said solemnly.

Misao laughed, "May I call you Gary?"He nodded."Well I truly am glad that someone so handsome could give me such a compliment.It would work effectively if I hadn't seen both you and Raoul flirting with numerous amount of females."Misao grinned.

"Well old chap.I think your charms are not rubbing on her.Watch a professional go at it."Alex said.

Misao gave Jon a questioning look.This young gentleman was never introduced to her.Jon came beside her and leaned in a little to the left of her ear."He's Alex, my cousin's squire.He's a nice fellow, but he does have a tendency to be secretive."He said bitterly.The two squires were bickering in a playful manner.Alex looked like he was very nice, but his eyes had a very steely coloring to them.Misao didn't want to get on his bad side.

Alex came forward, sketching a low bow for Misao."Your highness, it's a pleasure to meet you."He said.

"Is it?Why do you find it a pleasure to meet me?"Misao asked.Alex was taken by surprise.The reply was not what he expected.

"I told you that she wasn't like the palace ladies.She actually has some pluck."Raoul said.He winked at Misao.Misao just stuck her tongue out at him.

"You two act like a bunch of children.When did you two start being so friendly to each other."Gary asked.

Misao smiled."Raoul has a certain charm about him.I think it's his boyish looks."

"Gary, see I told you all the girls love my looks.I don't know what you're talking about me flirting, they come to me not the other way around."Raoul said.

"She'll soon realize all those boyish looks are just a disguise for playing practical jokes." Gary said. "I for one am just glad to be of your acquaintance."He took Misao's hand and kissed it lightly.It wasn't personal.Misao liked Gary.He was sweet."I must be off, my father is calling for me." He bowed once more to Misao and punched both Jon and Raoul on the arm.Gary ruffled the small red-haired squire then he was off.

"Don't believe anything Gary tells you Misao.He's just lying."Raoul said.

Misao grinned, "But I do believe him, because that's what I thought of you when you introduced yourself to me."She said.

Raoul gave Misao a pained look, "I'm mortally wounded I think I'll go flirt with that yellow haired lady over there.She looks like the type that would appreciate my boyish good looks."Raoul said. 

"Jon, do you think I could just tell the queen and the king I have a slight headache?"Misao said.

Jon worried, "Are you okay?"He asked.

"I just feel tired."Misao said simply.

"I'll tell them.You just go on ahead to your room."He said.

Misao said her goodnights to Jon's remaining friends and walked off to her room.


End file.
